


The Rescue

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cooking and nobody wants that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Title:  The Rescue**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 439**  
 **Summary:** Merlin is cooking and nobody wants that.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from  rubberglue:** Gwen saves Arthur from bad cooking

 **The Rescue**  
Gwen smiled when Arthur opened the door.  “Come in Gwen.”

“What’s all this about, Arthur?” Gwen asked as she came into the flat. “What is that smell?”

“Merlin is cooking again.” Arthur whispered.

“No!” Gwen groaned. “He promised after last time that he wouldn’t do it again. We were in the A&E the whole night after the last time.”

“I know.” Arthur said. “What are we going to do?”

“Distract him and I will take care of it.” Gwen said.

Arthur could see the plan forming in her mind. “Got it.”

She slipped into the hall cupboard and closed the door.

“Merlin, could you come here a moment please?” Arthur asked.

Merlin came out of the kitchen. “What is it Arthur?”

Gwen quietly slipped out of the cupboard and went into the kitchen. She turned the heat up on the range and made sure everything was burning. She came out of the kitchen and waved at Arthur as she slipped back into the hall cupboard.

“I can’t find it anywhere.” Arthur looked around

“Can’t find what?” Merlin asked.

“I can’t find my mobile have you seen it?” Arthur asked as he looked around again.

“Arthur,I’m cooking. We can find it later.” Merlin pointed to the kitchen.

“Just help me. It will only take a minute. Gwen is late and I want to call her to see where she is.”

“Just use mine.” Merlin pointed to his mobile on the table.

“Just look over there by the table.” Arthur said.

“It’s not there. Are you sure it’s not in your room?” Merlin asked.

“I looked in my room. Could you look over there by the telly?” Arthur asked.

Merlin turned his back and Arthur dropped his phone behind a chair.

Gwen peeked out and Arthur nodded to her. She called Arthur’s mobile it started to ring.

“Oh here it is.” Arthur said as he picked up his mobile from the floor behind a chair in the lounge. “Merlin, do you smell smoke?”

“Aw no!” Merlin ran into the kitchen.

Gwen slipped out of the hall cupboard and knocked loudly on the door.

Arthur smiled. “Hi Gwen. I was worried about you.”

“Traffic.” Gwen said.

“That’s it.” Merlin came out of the kitchen and threw the towel on the floor. “Dinner is ruined. Sorry Gwen.”  

“Why don’t we just get some take away? I’ll book it. Thai?” Gwen asked.

“That’s great, Gwen. Isn’t it Merlin?” Arthur gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered in her ear.

Merlin sighed. “I guess so. I need to clear up the mess in kitchen.”

Arthur and Gwen smiled at their success.


End file.
